The Path to True Love
by bachiari
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram are destined to marry when Yuuri turns eighteen.  However, Wolfram has to make Yuuri fall in love with him before they wed or else the wedding's off.  Yuuram.  School Setting.
1. Day 1: The first step

**Title**: The Path to True Love  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM in any way.  
**Summary**: When Yuuri announces that he's heading back to Earth to continue his studies, Wolfram proposes to go with him - an idea that Yuuri doesn't seem very comfortable with. Still, Wolfram enrolls in Yuuri's high school, and learns quickly that Yuuri, in fact, is one of the most popular guys in their school and has the prettiest girl as his girlfriend in a matter of days. However, no matter what, the two are getting married when Yuuri turns eighteen – but with so many obstacles and misunderstandings, can Wolfram catch Yuuri's heart in time for their wedding? Yuuram.  
**Author's Note: **Sorry for the messed up quality... xD I was trying to write something sappy but instead it turns out as the first chapter for a multi-chap fic. HAHAHA. (((: Hope you guys enjoy. :]

* * *

"Seriously, Wolfram, have you _ever_ fallen in love?"

Wolfram looked up from what he was doing and fixed his friend with a critical stare. He didn't even put in the effort to respond, and simply raised his chopsticks to his mouth, placing the yellow tamago in his mouth. He chewed slowly as he waited for his friend to realize that he wasn't going to respond or take her question seriously.

The girl hmphed and sat down angrily next to him, wisps of blonde hair falling to rest against his bare arm. The contact made goosebumps rise on Wolfram's arm and he subtly moved away from her. He really didn't like the feeling of a girl's hair resting against his arm.

"Jeez, Wolfram, you can't ignore me forever! I made this freakin' bento for you; the least you could do is be grateful." At her words, Elizabeth turned her full force of her pouty lips on him.

Wolfram rolled his eyes at her actions, "Idiot. I'm gay; you know that doesn't work on me."

"Correction," stated Elizabeth with a wide grin on her face, "you're straight for girls, but gay for Yuuri. It's different, isn't it?"

Wolfram winced at her pretty accurate observation. Yuuri…was his fiancé. Weird to say that a man was his fiancé and that it was actually _he_ who played the female role, but yet it was true. Cheri, his mother, had engineered the whole thing and had promised that once the two reached the legal age and were able to return to Shin Makoku, they would get married.

Married? Maybe once Yuuri started to treat him with an ounce of respect, the idea could be considered plausible. But at the moment, Yuuri couldn't stand to be around him. Of course, he was obliged to spend at least an hour with him – he was Yuuri's fiancé after all! – but other than that, Yuuri seemed to be less than comfortable with him most of the time. He much rather hang out with his 'cool' friends than him.

Yes, another weird thing to ponder – the fact that Yuuri was actually…popular. From the image Wolfram had of Yuuri from the time in Wolfram's world, Wolfram would have thought Yuuri would have been one of those kids that no one really cared about. Of course, he couldn't have been proven more wrong, when he came to study at Yuuri's school. Not one person in the school didn't know his fiancé's name and every girl that studied at the school seemed to be in love with Yuuri. Not like Yuuri realized it; the boy was still as dense as ever.

The thought made him cringe and a soft hand came to rest on his own calloused one. Bright baby blue eyes met his and the pouty lips seemed real this time. "I'm sorry, Wolfram, that was uncalled for. I know about your…relationship with Yuuri and I know that whatever I offer isn't what you want. But you know," and her lips turned into the saddest smile Wolfram had ever seen, "I still love you. And I don't even know why."

He wanted to reply with something witty and comforting. To say something to ease her pain because well, Wolfram knew exactly how she felt at the moment. But all that came out was, "I'm sorry."

* * *

His head was still muddled and confused, so it wasn't a wonder that he walked right past Yuuri after school. Only when Yuuri's hand came in contact with his chest did he stop in his tracks. When he realized the arm belonged to Yuuri, he raised an eyebrow and pasted a polite, but forced smile on his face. "Hello, Yuuri. You're still here?"

Yuuri's eyebrows rose in response and a small frown appeared on his face. "What's the matter, Wolfram? You should be yelling questions at me right now," Yuuri's frown was replaced by a gentle smile and he reached over to take Wolfram's bag. Wolfram, too tired to argue, let him, despite the action making him feel like a girl.

"Well, I'm tired."

"Soccer practice too tough for you?"

Wolfram glanced up in surprise to meet Yuuri's eyes. He had told Yuuri that he had club practice so he would be late that day, but he didn't know that Yuuri knew what club he was heading to. "How'd you know?" He asked, pleased.

Yuuri chuckled, "I was watching you practice. I had nothing else to do."

Wolfram blushed and ducked his head, "You didn't have to wait for me."

"I wanted to. You're my fiancé, Wolfram."

"You say it like you accept it." Wolfram couldn't help letting the bitterness slip into his voice and he clenched his fists at his side. He felt a bit guilty once he saw Yuuri wince, but not enough to take back his words.

"I do, Wolfram. It's just we're young and we're getting married at the age of eighteen! Can't we have some fun dating people on the side once in a while?" Yuuri's voice became earnest and when Wolfram glanced up, his eyes wistful.

The sight made Wolfram feel ashamed of himself. He knew Yuuri had already accepted the fact that they would eventually get married; Yuuri had first denied the marriage on the basis that he was straight and under no circumstances could marry a _guy_. So he might as well let Yuuri date people once in a while since it was he who had forced Yuuri to let him study with him at Earth. If Yuuri had refused, Yuuri would have been able to date any girl without Wolfram even knowing about it.

But how could he explain to Yuuri that simply he didn't want to share Yuuri with anyone else? How could he explain that when you love someone, you want them all to yourself?

But then there was the problem. Yuuri _didn't_ love him.

The thought choked him up and made something in him flare up in anger. He did not deserve this. He was the son of Cheri and brother of Gwendel and Conrart. He shouldn't just stand here and take this.

He ignored the feeling that it didn't matter who he was born as – that really, he should suck this up and take this if he really wanted to accept Yuuri's heart. But his mind told him that there was no way Yuuri was going to fall in love with him if this continued.

The words tasted like vomit; they were as nasty and disgusting but he spat them out anyway. "Yeah, you can date anyone you like. Tomorrow, go walk Amiko home. I don't need your sympathy."

Before Yuuri could say anthing else, he started to walk as fast as he could without breaking into a run. He didn't want to see Yuuri's face because if it was scrunched up with pain, Wolfram would have broken down and said he was kidding. Because he wasn't kidding. He was sick and tired of having Yuuri give him false hope that would be shattered in a few seconds anyway.

And again, the false hope he had at Yuuri's voice calling after him made him feel worse than ever. Soon the sound of running footsteps accompanied the yelling of his name, and soon Yuuri's hand was resting on his shoulder.

"Wolfram," came his name for the hundredth time, "I don't mind walking you home. It's not a big deal."

And just like that, Yuuri made his temper go wild. He turned angrily, eyes flashing, "You always do this. You only think about yourself." He kept his voice low and was forced to bite his tongue to stop himself from spitting out such angry and disgusting words.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri's eyes held a sheen of concern and his hand moved in a circle of comfort. Wolfram shrugged it off and narrowed his eyes at the maou.

"I mean, that _I_ don't want you to walk me home. I'm a grown _boy_," he put emphasis on his gender to remind Yuuri how much he used to resent that fact, "so I don't need you to waste your time on me."

Yuuri shook his head, his eyes still shining with confused concern, "It's not a waste of time. I _want_ to walk you home."

"But you're dating Amiko!"

"And I'm marrying you. Isn't it enough?"

"No! No, it's not." Wolfram, who moments earlier had been shouting angrily, lowered his voice and stared down at his palms. He didn't realize it before, but what he had with Yuuri simply wasn't _enough_. He thought he had enough love to fill both of their cups, but he was wrong. His love wasn't that strong; it was wavering and evaporating in the warmth that came from Yuuri's happiness – the happiness that he gained from dating the girl.

At the thought, Wolfram cringed as he felt a single tear make its way down his cheek. Yuuri, though Wolfram's head was still ducked downward toward his palm, caught the motion and it caused whatever response that he had been planning to say to die. Instead, a new response came, "I'm sorry." His hand wavered uncertainly near Wolfram's shoulder as if the man was unsure if he would be accepted if he decided to comfort Wolfram.

That, for some odd reason, brought a small smile to Wolfram's face although tears continued to roll silently down his cheeks. Even…even when he was being as selfish to try and claim Yuuri as only _his_, even when he knew that only two years later Yuuri would belong only to him…

"It's okay. I forgive you. I'm being selfish after all," his voice broke a bit on the last word, but he bit his lip and closed his eyes to try and stop the tears from falling.

Warmth suddenly surrounded his left hand and the knowledge of what it was made a hot blush cover his cheeks. "Yuuri," he murmured and the feeling of crying completely dissipated in turn for the feeling of embarrassment, yet with a small sliver of pleasure.

"You're not," came the reassuring remark. Wolfram opened his eyes slowly and rested his gaze on Yuuri's face. His blush only spread more when he caught sight of Yuuri's gentle smile. "It's okay. I'm the one being selfish."

The remark made his smile grow in size and he gripped Yuuri's hand tighter. Even if they would have these small fights, even if Wolfram would swear that he would break up this detrimental relationship, even if… Yuuri would blow away all these 'even if's' with just a smile and a reassuring remark. It made Wolfram believe that no matter what, he would be able to wait for Yuuri because his love…his love while evaporating and wavering, could still be able to hold them together.

Almost as if Yuuri could hear his thoughts, he spoke after a while of walking together – hand in hand – "I'll break up with Amiko tomorrow."

Wolfram whipped his head toward Yuuri, his eyes wide in shock. "What?"

A smile spread across Yuuri's face, "Yeah. It's alright. If our relationship's going to make you sad, then it shouldn't even exist. Because," Yuuri stopped their walk and released his hold on Wolfram's hand, placing both of his hands, palm down, on the sides of Wolfram's face. "I don't want to do anything that would hurt you, Wolfram. Keep that in mind."

Wolfram's blush came back full force, 'Wimp."

A grin appeared on Yuuri's face, "Maybe." Yuuri released his hold and grabbed Wolfram's hand again, tugging him so that they would start walking in the direction of Wolfram's house. Almost as if an afterthought, Yuuri murmured, "But I'm your wimp, aren't I?"

At the very idea that Wolfram had control over Yuuri made him blush even harder. He grumbled as if he was unhappy and tossed his head to the side with a very haughty shake, "That's why I have to work hard to make sure no one else has to deal with your very wimpish personality."

Yuuri chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that and when the couple reached Wolfram's apartment, Yuuri leaned over and placed a small kiss on top of his forehead.

"Eat something nutritious for dinner, alright? I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

And with that remark, Yuuri leaned back and quickly made his way out of the hallway, disappearing around the corner.

Wolfram, though Yuuri was long gone, brought a quivering hand to his forehead. He blushed when he remembered the feel of Yuuri's lips against his forehead and quickly shook his head to get the dirty thoughts out of his head.

Still, the giddiness remained, and a short, but sweet laugh made his way through his lips as he made his way into his room.

Even if Yuuri made him cry at times, Yuuri was always there to cheer him up. And as Yuuri said – he would do nothing to hurt him.

But even so, even with all these promises and all these cheering up sessions, Wolfram felt as if they still had a very long way to go before they could truly say they were each other's fiancé.

But…but…if Yuuri truly did break up with Amiko tomorrow, then they were well on their way toward it.

The thought brought a smile to his face and a skip to his step as he made his way toward the kitchen. It wouldn't do to disappoint his fiancé after all.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Hi peoples! Hope you guys enjoyed :] If enough people like the story, I shall try and update by next sunday (because next saturday is SAT day eep!) But if not, I'll try my best to update in a month. So yeah, please **review **3!


	2. Day 2: Two Steps Backward

bachiari

**Chapter 2: **Two Steps Backward

* * *

Wolfram awoke to Yuuri's smiling face. When it registered that the man in front of him was not a hallucination, his eyes widened in shock and almost out of instinct, he bolted upright. Fortunately, Yuuri moved back in time to avoid the clash that would have inevitably happened from Wolfram's action.

He sent Yuuri a distraught look – and really he meant to make his mouth move and for words to come out, but he was a little too shocked to do so. Yuuri, fortunately, caught on and pasted a gentle smile on his face, "Morning Wolfram! We would have been late if I didn't come in to wake you up, so I used your spare key."

Wolfram nodded his head slowly at the man before the words registered fully. "Spare key?" he asked, his voice still a bit husky from sleep. Then the volume raised and his eyes widened a bit wider, "Spare key? Why do you know where my spare key is?"

Yuuri's happy go lucky smile froze in place and soon the maou was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Er, well, I'm your fiancé! Shouldn't I know these things?"

"No!" was his immediate response. At Yuuri's sudden downcast look, Wolfram relented. "Well, if it's you, I guess it's okay." Yuuri's face seemed to brighten almost as immediately as it became downcast just moments earlier.

"Alright then, go get changed. I brought you breakfast from my mom. She uh," Yuuri paused here and a blush covered his cheeks, "wants me to tell you that she can't wait for our marriage." He almost seemed to say the last part of the sentence in one breath, but Wolfram was able to get the gist of it.

When he did, a blush similar to Yuuri's covered his cheeks and he busied himself by getting out of bed and heading toward the shower. Jennifer was sweet and he really loved the fact that she was going to be his mother-in-law, but the woman was so absentminded! He feared that one day the girl would ruin everything with a simple misplaced word to her capricious son.

When he finished pulling on his uniform (his uniform was unlike the one that Yuuri first came to school with for Yuuri had switched schools when he came back to study on Earth; it was still quite similar however, because it had the black pants at least – it was just different for it now contained a white t-shirt), Wolfram made his way out of the bathroom. He would have taken a shower, but he was too shy to do so while Yuuri was still in his apartment.

When he got to the kitchen, he was greeted with a sight of a traditional Japanese breakfast. He quirked an eyebrow at it, a little perturbed at the fact that Jennifer had actually cooked a regular Japanese breakfast.

Yuuri mistook his quirking of the eyebrow as a negative sign, "Er, you don't have to eat it if you don't want. I mean, I'm still hungry and I'm a growing boy so I can eat it – "

Yuuri fell silent as Wolfram leaned forward, taking the chopsticks in his right hand, and popped a bite of the fish into his mouth. He chewed slowly, swallowed, and turned to face Yuuri with a small smile.

"It's good."

For some reason, Yuuri's face immediately turned red and his hand flew upward to cover his mouth embarrassedly.

"What?" asked Wolfram, wary of the answer Yuuri would give him.

Yuuri seemed to debate about whether to tell him the truth or not before removing his hand from where it was covering his mouth. "Sorry, you just looked too cute."

And just like that, Wolfram was as red as a tomato.

* * *

"You look happy. What happened?"

Wolfram turned from where he was stretching his arms to face his close friend. "Er," he stalled for time, with a frozen half smile on his face and a finger up near his face as if he was going to scratch it sheepishly, "Well."

"Yuuri, isn't it?"

Wolfram blinked. "Uhm, yes."

His friend grinned, "What'd he do?"

Wolfram shook his head, but the smile stayed on his face. He was glad he had met Asaki. Asaki was a classmate of his as well as the Student Council President – a position that more often than not prohibited Asaki from hanging out with him outside of school. Asaki was also one of the very few that knew about his relationship with Yuuri. It wasn't as if Wolfram had told him though; Asaki was from Shin Makoku and as a result, knew more stuff about him than most other people did.

And it helped that Asaki was closer to his age, so Wolfram felt instantly closer to him than any other mortal in the school. However, even if Asaki was more than eighty years old, he was still quite the beauty. He was heralded as the handsomest guy in the school with his silky brown hair that reached to his shoulders and his bright blue eyes that seemed almost unnatural. His tall and sinewy body also drew others to him, if his aura simply didn't do the trick. It was exhilarating to hang out with someone that you knew was so above you after all.

"He, uh," Wolfram couldn't help the sudden widening of his smile, "promised to break up with Amiko yesterday."

Asaki's grin suddenly transformed into a displeased frown, "That's all? I've told you before, Wolfram, but I don't think this Yuuri guy deserves you. If he really loved you, he wouldn't be sleeping around with other girls."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow, "Don't bad-mouth Yuuri. He's your king too, isn't he?"

Asaki rolled his eyes as he leaned over to pick up the volleyball that had rolled near to Wolfram's feet when he wasn't paying attention. He spoke as he threw the ball back to his friend, the muscles in his arm tightening, "Doesn't mean I have to respect him. If he's putting you through all this shit, how can I expect him to rule our country properly?"

"Asaki!" scolded Wolfram, a frown on his face. "Don't cuss," he added a second later, scandalized. "It's not his fault."

"Not his fault? What if I told you that I saw him kissing Amiko good morning today?"

Wolfram froze; suddenly, everything around him seemed to stop and head backwards in time.

"_If our relationship's going to make you sad, then it shouldn't even exist. Because…_ _I don't want to do anything that would hurt you, Wolfram."_

Was it all a lie?

_Oh shit,_ dimly in the back of his mind he noted how hypocritical he was being, _ I think I'm going to cry._

Suddenly, bright blue eyes were in front of his, their eyebrows tilted downward in concern. "I'm sorry," the words barely registered in the blonde's mind, but the man continued talking anyway, "I shouldn't have said that. Shit, you know that I only want to make you happy."

"I'm not sad!" he blinked quickly to hide the evidence that he was about to cry. Because he wasn't going to cry. There was no way he was going to cry _again_ for Yuuri's capricious actions.

"Oh, oops," murmured Asaki and he suddenly placed both of his arms around Wolfram's neck and leaned so that his mouth was next to his ear. "Play along with me, yeah?" the words were whispered and suddenly the man was groaning and acting all the part as if he was really sick. "Oh, teach," he groaned, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Their teacher, a woman with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and eyes almost the same color as Asaki's, simply rolled her eyes and waved Asaki in the direction of the nurse's room. Wolfram laughed inwardly at her expression – she was Asaki's sister so Asaki really didn't have to pretend to be sick at all. Still, he was grateful to Asaki for allowing him this chance to escape prying eyes. Though it wasn't as if anyone would know the reason why they were crying; there were only very few people who actually knew he and Yuuri were engaged and to be married.

The thought choked him up – the thought that Yuuri didn't want others to know they were together – and he gripped tighter with his hand that was on Asaki's shoulder. At the touch, Asaki suddenly straightened and pushed Wolfram against the corridor's wall, a predatory look in his blue eyes.

"Wolfram."

Wolfram spluttered in shock and futilely tried to get away, a hot blush dusting his pale cheeks. "Asaki, what are you doing?" He lowered his eyes so that his eyelashes were resting upon his skin because he didn't want to have eye contact with Asaki. He was afraid that he might find something in them that he didn't want to see.

Asaki had a wry smile on his face - that much Wolfram could see - when he next spoke, "What were you thinking about? You didn't even notice we were already in the hallway." His voice was lowered into a seductive whisper and every time he spoke, his breath collided with Wolfram's bare arm.

The contact sent shivers down Wolfram's spine, and not the bad kinds either. It was completely different from when Elizabeth's hair had been brushing against his arm. At the thought, he blushed harder, looking down at his and Asaki's feet.

Asaki seemed to realize that he wasn't going to get a response and because of that realization, he pressed closer to the mazoku he had pinned up against the wall. "You were thinking of Yuuri, weren't you?" The words were full of spite and when Wolfram tentatively looked up, Asaki's eyebrows were scrunched up in anger.

And with a shock, Wolfram understood the emotion Asaki was feeling. He had done the same thing to Yuuri just last night when he was lecturing Yuuri about being with Amiko. If he hadn't been blushing earlier, then he would have blushed at this moment. He didn't understand why someone like Asaki, a man who was so goddamn amazing in everything he did, would like someone like him.

"Asaki," he murmured and he brought a hand up to stroke his friend's cheek with tenderness. He couldn't be mad at Asaki for liking him even if he didn't understand why the man would; he could only hope that Asaki would give up soon. He was destined to marry Yuuri –

Asaki suddenly leaned forward and pressed hot lips against Wolfram's.

Wolfram was too shocked to move; his eyes were wide open when they finally made contact with Asaki's. Asaki had his eyes narrowed down, but the brilliant blue still undiminished, and various emotions linked with anger, pity, and most overwhelmingly love swam in the depths of the deep blue. Wolfram startled even more at the strange combination and finally pushed away. He hadn't opened his mouth, but he could tell his lips were swollen from where Asaki had pressed his.

A soft cough interrupted his thoughts and Wolfram whirled to see who the intruder was, his heart beating a mile a minute. If Yuuri happened to hear about this, if Yuuri dared to believe that he, Wolfram, would actually _cheat_ on him from a baseless rumor – though it wasn't really a baseless one – he would break if it was he who drove them further apart, even when he was trying so hard to get them closer…

Black eyes met his and Wolfram felt as if the world was slowly falling away.

He was looking at Yuuri.

* * *

Yuuri wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to feel. He was angry, no doubt about that, and he was disappointed. Both emotions had no place in his heart and he tried to wrestle them away though his actions were futile.

He shouldn't be angry. He shouldn't be disappointed either. He had _asked_ for this when he had started dating Amiko. What entitled Wolfram to stay faithful when _he_ wasn't?

In the back of his mind, a traitorous voice whispered that Wolfram _had_ to stay faithful. If Wolfram didn't try to make the relationship work, then how could it ever stay intact?

The voice made him realize two things at once. He was horrible for asking Wolfram to deal with him dating Amiko and he was horrible for not realizing that –

That?

That he what?

That he …cared...liked...was attracted to Wolfram?

He buried the thoughts deep in his mind, eyes clenched shut at the effort it cost him. Right now, he couldn't deal with the Emotion he couldn't name. Anger and disappointment were still whirling through him and a new emotion, shame, had entered him.

Maybe Wolfram had been laughing at him all the while. Maybe when Yuuri had promised to break up with Amiko, he had simply rolled his eyes and pretended to be happy because he had Asaki already.

He was dating Asaki, the man who Yuuri had always hated because he was so goddamn perfect. He ignored the voice that told him he simply couldn't stand the man because he was always close to Wolfram and buried that voice along with the thoughts of the Emotion he could not name.

The thought brought even more bitter emotions to the surface. Had Wolfram been comparing him to Asaki all this time? Because if he did that, Yuuri was sure that Wolfram would choose Asaki and the realization made him realize how wrong he had erred.

Still, Yuuri was overwhelmingly angry at the moment. The thought that Wolfram was _laughing _at him when he had been _serious_ about breaking up with Amiko made him want to hurt the blonde mazoku back in turn.

He ignored the voice in his mind that whispered that what he was thinking was wrong. That Wolfram would never laugh at the idea that Yuuri would finally break up with Amiko, that the shining happiness he had seen last night could _not_ be faked, and instead concentrated on letting Wolfram know just how he disapproved of Asaki and his relationship.

The need to lash out at Wolfram was overwhelming. He closed his eyes at the sight of Asaki and Wolfram still kissing and tried to get his emotions under control. As a result, he missed seeing Wolfram pushing Asaki away with a distraught look on his face.

When he opened his eyes again, the two were apart and Wolfram's lips were swollen. The sight made him angrier and he knew he had to interfere. He made a soft cough and watched as Wolfram whirled to face him with shock, shame, and guilt written all over his face and eyes. The sight hardened his resolve to make sure that Wolfram understood just how angry he was and he clenched his hands into fists.

He couldn't –

For some reason, he couldn't stand the sight of Wolfram's lips swollen. Especially when they hadn't even kissed once with that amount of force.

The complete regret he felt for not being the first one to catch Wolfram's virgin lips with his own scared him. He was supposed to be angry right now!

As a result of his resolution, he narrowed his black eyes at Wolfram. Wolfram startled at the look and sheepishly looked down. The action only made Yuuri more certain that Wolfram was guilty and deserved to be lashed out at.

Still, he wasn't one to completely let go. Even if he was going to let Wolfram know just how angry he was, he wasn't going to start cussing or whatnot. Being polite yet cutting was much more his style.

"Wolfram," he murmured softly, keeping his eyes trained on the figure in front of him. "I didn't know you were with Morino."

Wolfram looked up sharply at Asaki's last name, shock written into his features. "I'm not with this bastard!"

Yuuri refused to let Wolfram off and instead continued to talk softly, "I wish you would have told me though. Or else I wouldn't have broken up with Amiko."

Wolfram's eyes widened more, "You broke up with Amiko? But you were kissing her this morning!"

Yuuri blinked at Wolfram's surprise, "It was a kiss good-bye. She forced it on me."

Wolfram's eyes shined with something and he moved closer, "You did, Yuuri?" his voice trembled and broke in the middle and he lowered his eyes, seemingly ashamed of his weakness.

Yuuri was about to give in and grab Wolfram into an embrace, but when Yuuri's eyes fell upon Wolfram's swollen lips, anger caught up with him again. He took a step back and narrowed his eyes once again, "Yeah, but considering you're with Asaki now, maybe I should go get back with Amiko."

Wolfram's face broke at his words and he looked like he was about to cry. Yuuri though hardened his resolve and turned his back. "Get Asaki to walk you home today. I won't be there."

With those parting words, Yuuri left the couple standing where they were.

Still, as he made his way down the hallway, he couldn't stop the pain blossoming around his heart and something akin to jealousy taking root. He shook his head, confused. He couldn't deal with these thoughts right now. When he caught sight of Amiko, he called out to her and walked her back to class.

If Wolfram had Asaki, then he had Amiko.

Everything was alright.

Well, at least on the surface.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I think this chapter kinda sucked. Anyway I'm sorry for not updating faster. It's not because there wasn't a lot of reviews (thank you everyone who did! XD) but because I kinda got lazy and embarrassed in this story because it sounds too much like a ripped off shoujo manga. Anyway, hoped you guys liked! Please don't forget to review xD.


	3. Day 3: A Muddled Step

**Chapter 1:  
****evillyn0404** : wah, thank you! ((: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and hopefully this chapter ^^  
**melodyz07**: I'm glad you liked it ^^ You're such a sweetie all the time; thank you very very much.  
**Miss-Stoneflower: **Thank you so much for reviewing (:  
**Yuuram2fangirl** : thank you! Hopefully you liked chapter 2 (:  
**AsuraChan**: I'm glad you're curious. Hopefully you stay curious!  
**Qwertyuiop:** Ahaha! Anon reviews FTW. Thank you so much for the writing style ^^ and sorry about the Sunday thing…I got a little distracted LOL  
**Me**: awww thank you! That made me real happy ^^ glad you like my stories  
**Marianneblacklands:** ahaha (: hope it does stay interesting for you!  
**yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf:** WHOA. Thank you so much for the super long review ^^ I LOVE long reviews so it made me really happy. And Wolf is living on his own because he didn't want to impose on the Shibuyas ^^ ohh maybe I should add some flashbacks xD maybe for chapter 4 oho? Oh, maybe I should have mentioned Elizabeth in this chapter LOL but I forgot about her in lieu of adding sexy Murata in haha. I know soccer is such an amazing sport *o* Wolf's slim figure is great for soccer. And yup, lots of rough roads to add lots of drama 8D.

**Chapter 2**

**Irmina: **I know what you mean. But this is slowly turning into an angst story and I don't even know why LOL. Stupid brain D:  
**Miyuki meiru**: sorry it took so long!  
**Eclst**: awww (: you say as if you're surprised orz. Hope you liked it though!  
**Dylanclark**: LOL but at least drama makes it interesting yes? And yuuri was hurt, unbelievably hurt ^^ but at least it makes him realize that he really cares for Wolf.  
**AdvanaRene**: Awww! Though I doubt you'll like this chapter any better because it's filled with drama D:.  
**Tenshi No Nanimo**:WOW. Thank you so much for this wonderful review ^^. I love long reviews so it made me really happy to get this. And the way you compliment me really made me blush / I know! I really like Asaki too. I hope people don't hate him too much D:! He's not just a tool /sobs he's my OC. xDD  
**Nara317**: xD glad you thought so.  
**yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf**** : **ahaha yes Yuuri is a little stupidhead. But don't worry ^^ he'll get better sooner or later and finally prove to Wolf that he deserves him.  
**sighcoe**: YOU SWEETIE YOU. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews you left ^^ I really should have just mailed you a response but sigh TM is so addicting XDD and got me distracted. And WHUT NOOO D:. Don't hate Asaki! He doesn't mean to be so so so…evil XDDD I know. Yuuri's a stupid wimp  
**second soul of a cat**: ahaha xDDD Yes, Yuuri got jealous! 8D Now he needs to get more jealous so he can finally realize how much Wolfram means to him.  
**And to all reviewers**: thank you so freaking much for reviewing xD. You kicked my lazy ass off the floor and onto the computer to write chapter 3. ahaha.

* * *

bachiari  
Chapter 3: A Muddled Step

* * *

This time, when Wolfram awoke, he awoke to silence. Of course there were the usual birds chirping in the background and the random dogs barking over their territory, but what Wolfram really wanted to hear was not there. Thus, silence was what greeted him and not the usual husky voice of his fiancé. With the realization came a flash of disappointment and regret, and he sat up on his bed, a grimace on his face. He couldn't believe that it was just yesterday he was so hopeful that the two were heading in the right direction; he had hoped so hard that by the end of summer Yuuri would have proposed a wedding date for the two of them.

But by the rate it was going now, it was more likely that Yuuri would cancel the engagement than anything else. And Wolfram supposed that would be better; he didn't want the two of them to be stuck in a loveless marriage and with no way out (the mazoku world frowned upon divorces between royalty). If it came to that, Wolfram was sure that he would cancel the engagement himself.

He frowned at the thought and stared down at his hands, mind whirling. He didn't understand Yuuri. Sure, he had known Yuuri for almost four years now, but he didn't really _know_ Yuuri. What he meant to say was that he still didn't quite understand the core elements of the Maou. He knew that Yuuri hated injustice and that he sometimes went easy on people because he was a _wimp_ but he didn't know what pushed Yuuri to do what he did. He loved Yuuri, he knew that, but he didn't understand Yuuri enough to avoid making Yuuri angry at him. He supposed it was rather impossible to understand someone well enough to never have any fights, but the way they were now, it was as if they were magnets slowly trying to get closer; once they got too close, they were forced to spring apart because of the tension it caused.

Like what had happened yesterday.

Just when Wolfram had thought the two were on the right path, misunderstandings happened and the two were forced apart once again.

_Though that doesn't mean Yuuri didn't want this to happen. Maybe he wanted to get back with Amiko_, the grim thought popped into his mind without any preamble and the thoughts they instigated made Wolfram wince.

He shook the thoughts out of his mind and with a loud groan, made his way to his shower. It was still a school day after all, and even with all the things happening with Yuuri, he wasn't going to ditch. He wasn't Wolfram von Bielfield for nothing.

With his determination set, Wolfram made his way into the shower.

* * *

To his surprise, when Wolfram made his way into his kitchen, breakfast was already waiting for him. It was different from yesterday's; this time the breakfast was an American one - sunny-side up and bacon with toast on the side.

It took him awhile to gather up his courage, but eventually, he raised his head to look at the person who brought the food to him.

He was greeted with warm black eyes and a toothy smile.

Before he could stop himself, disappointment filled him and he had to avert his eyes to hide the emotion.

At his actions, the man in front of him huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "Jeez, Wolf, can't you act a little more excited to see me?"

Wolfram forced a smile on his face and a small chuckle, "Sorry, geika, I just have a lot on my mind." With the words, he moved over to the table, pulling out the seat that the food was placed before. He nimbly sat down, and started to eat dejectedly.

It was a while before Murata decided to respond; after Wolfram had started eating, he had stared off in the distance, seemingly thinking hard. Now that he did speak, it was in a firm, strong voice, "Wolf, you have to move on."

Wolf interrupted him with a weary laugh, "Move on? I don't know what you're talking about, geika."

Murtata seemed unfazed by his answer, instead pressing on to finish his goal of lecturing Wolfram for the day, "Wolf, I think you know exactly what I mean. Shibuya," he broke off, apparently second guessing the words he was about to say, "Goddamnit, Shibuya's not going to choose you, Wolf!"

Wolfram winced at the words and kept his eyes determinedly on his breakfast. He knew his resolve would break down if he saw Murata's eyes filled with pity. He wasn't – he wasn't doing this because he wanted others to pity him, he was doing this because he _had_ to do this. That loving Yuuri had made him realize that there was no other way for him to be happy; that, for him, there was no one else who could possibly take the place of Yuuri.

The thought made him clench harder onto the fork he was using and he stared unseeingly at the food in front of him. When had it gotten this bad?

A light touch on his shoulder made him glance up and Murata's worried face came into his view. "Wolf," he murmured softly, his brows crinkled together, "I hope you know I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just, I can't just stand here and watch you get hurt, Wolf. It's not right."

Wolf brought hard eyes to meet Murata's dismayed expression. "I don't…geika, I can't leave him. If I did, I would hurt more. You see," he gave a small, sad chuckle, "I can't imagine life without Yuuri. Yuuri makes me happy, even if he is only willing to marry me out of duty."

He only kept from crying because he had cried all his tears last night. And the fear of letting Murata see him so weak stopped him. He didn't want the wise Sage to drop opinion of him, after all.

Murata touched his hand, "Look, Wolfram. The Bielefield's are pressuring you to marry Shibuya because he's the Maou?"

Wolfram gave him a startled glance and numbly nodded, not quite sure what Murata was trying to work at.

"And Shibuya is pressured to marry you because of the Bielefield's and your and his mother, correct?"

Again Wolfram nodded.

"Then, marry me, Wolfram. With my status, your family will accept me. And Yuuri knows I can make you happy. I can make you happy, Wolfram." With the words, he clasped Wolfram's right hand in both of his. He crouched so he could meet Wolfram's eyes head on and slowly brought Wolfram's hand to his mouth, pressing a chaste kiss upon his smooth skin.

Wolfram, startled, could do nothing more than to blink and gape stupidly. Of all the suggestions that he had expected the Sage to make, he had not expected this. To suggest this, it implied that the Sage cared for him more than a friend and not as he thought the Sage thought of him which was simply his best friend's fiancé.

He wondered if the Sage was doing this to help his best friend, when he caught sight of Murata's eyes.

They were intense, burning with emotion.

Wolfram startled at that; the last time he had seen such an expression was when he had seen his father look at his mother.

He flushed and brought his eyes away from the Sage, his heart beating fast.

"I can't answer now," he stammered out, forcing himself to work moisture into his lips, "I need –

"Time," answered Murata, with a half smile. He released his hold on Wolfram's hand, dropping both of his hands back to his side and straightening up. "If you want, I can talk to Shibuya for you."

"No," blurted out Wolfram before he could stop himself. He flushed, but pressed on, "I need to tell him myself."

Murata blinked and then nodded with a small smile, "Well, I guess you can't let go of him that fast. But, you know, Wolf, I'm not going to give up so soon, either. Shibuya may have your heart, but I'm going to win it back and you're going to give it to me willingly." Then the sage laughed and nodded at the food that Wolfram had forgotten, "Eat. It's almost time to leave for school."

Wolfram, still flushed, turned to his food. But the conversation earlier had forced his appetite to dissipate, so he only managed a few bites of the eggs and bacon before pushing the dish away. He sat there for a second before he turned to Murata, "Are you doing this because of Yuuri? Did you propose to me because you wanted Yuuri to marry someone else? Or was this really out of pity?"

Murata, who had been idly wandering around his apartment, stopped in his tracks and whirled to face Wolfram with the same burning eyes he had before. "Wolf, you can't truly think that I would propose to a man out of pity, do you?"

Wolfram flushed out of shame but refused to back down from challenging Murata. "Not out of pity then, but surely out of duty to your King?"

Murata scowled at that and took one step closer to the blonde prince. "Wolf, maybe you misunderstood something about my proposal. I'm proposing to you because I'm in love with you." Wolfram must have had an expression of disbelief on his face, because Murata smiled and gave a throaty chuckle, "I do, Wolf. I didn't at first – to tell the truth, I thought you were a little bratty. But after watching you mature because of your relationship with Shibuya, my opinion of you changed. You're strong, Wolfram. Even if you do sometimes yell at Shibuya for the things he does wrong," he brought a hand up here to caress Wolfram's left cheek, "you don't get truly angry at him. You keep it within yourself because you don't want Shibuya to be hurt by you. That's what I love about you. You're resilient, beautiful, strong, – it's hard to describe, but I'm in love with you because of these characteristics. When I saw the way you love Shibuya, I thought I wanted to be loved like that too. And that Shibuya was a dolt for not realizing how lucky he was to have you loving him. I wanted to return that love to you because someone like you should know the feeling of being loved. I love you, Wolf, and that's why I proposed to you. Not because I wanted to make Shibuya's life better, but because I wanted to make yours better. You deserve happiness and I know I can give that to you."

It took Wolfram a while to answer because the words took a while to settle in and make sense in his mind. When it did, he flushed and pulled away from Murata's touch. "I," he started but Murata shook his head and smiled.

"It's okay; I know. I'll give you time. I gave you too much to think about, hm? I'll see you later, Wolf."

And true to his word, Murata left the house after bidding him good-bye once more.

And he left Wolfram sitting there, confused.

* * *

How he got to school was a blur of a memory to Wolfram. He remembered leaving the house and getting on the train but only blurrily. Still, his body remembered the way and currently, he was sitting quite dismally in his seat.

Asaki had avoided him. Of course, given the way Wolfram had threatened him yesterday and the way he had broken down crying a second later might have scared him off. Still, despite what Asaki had done to him yesterday, Wolfram had thought he was a friend. That Asaki had avoided him made him feel a bit…sad. Even though he probably had every right to be angry at the man.

Thoughts of trying to make it up to the man were pushed to the back of his mind however, since the teacher made them take a math final and Wolfram needed his whole mind to concentrate on passing that.

But the thoughts resurfaced around lunch when Asaki didn't come over to his table like he usually did. He gripped the table hard with his fist, his mind whirling. He didn't want Asaki to hate him; Asaki was his first friend here. Not only that, Asaki understood him and the problems that he had with Yuuri. That the man would hate him now only made his heart clench in pain.

He grimaced and got up from his seat. If Asaki wasn't going to come over then he might as well go up to the roof to eat. He was walking up the stairs to their roof when he ran straight into another body. He blinked in surprise and looked up into Yuuri's apologetic eyes.

He startled; all the thoughts of Asaki were immediately replaced by thoughts of the man in front of him. He had forgotten that he was still on a bad footing with Yuuri with the worries he had about Murata and Asaki. Before he could apologize, Yuuri spoke first.

"Wolfram, I just wanted to say that well, I'm sorry."

Wolfram had been already getting ready to defend himself when the words fell on his ears and made sense. He paused and gaped at the Maou; of all the things he thought Yuuri would have said, he didn't think that it would have been that. He flushed, and tried to think of something to say.

Yuuri shook his head shamefully; apparently he had thought that the flush on his cheeks meant Wolfram wasn't ready to forgive him. He bowed his head, biting his lip. "I don't know what else to say, Wolf. I blew up. I wasn't thinking. I really didn't mean to hurt you." He said all this in a rush and he shook his head once more after the words left his mouth. "I don't want to lose you," he admitted in a soft tone.

Wolfram startled at the words, his eyes growing wide. He hadn't imagined that this would happen and thus he had no clue what he should say to the Maou. But if it was a matter of forgiveness, then for Yuuri, the answer would always be the same.

"Yuuri, of course I forgive you. You always come back to me in the end, anyway; you're not going to lose me, Yuuri. Ever."

Yuuri grimaced at his words and seemed dismayed at his answer, even though Wolfram had thought he had given Yuuri the right one. He was about to ask what was wrong when Yuuri spoke first, his dismayed expression still there.

"Wolf, I'm happy," though the words seemed to contradict the Maou's expression. A second later though, the Maou spoke again, this time his voice distraught, "But you shouldn't forgive me so easily, damnit! I don't deserve you, Wolf."

Wolfram was about to protest against the Maou, but he wasn't particularly sure of what he had done wrong. Wasn't forgiving him what the Maou wanted? "Yuuri, I don't –"

Yuuri interrupted him, his eyes glazed over with sadness, "I'm sorry. I just – I don't deserve you, Wolf. I'm happy you forgave me but I don't think I deserve that forgiveness." He paused, obviously struggling to find the right words, and then suddenly threw his arms up into the air. "I just _don't _know anymore, Wolf. Am I hurting you?"

"Hurt?" Wolfram murmured the word slowly. Was he hurt? He loved Yuuri too much – that the hurt that Yuuri caused was overcame by the happiness that Yuuri gave him. But how could he forget how much he had cried yesterday? He cried until he had no more tears left; he had cried until he felt raw, sore, unloved. He grimaced at the adjectives he used to describe himself; he hadn't thought that he had hurt that badly yesterday.

But what was yesterday compared to the countless other nights he had spent in bed alone?

Cold, lonely, depressed.

Without Yuuri, life was dull. Pain didn't even take root the way it did now. Neither did happiness.

He was about to tell Yuuri this when Yuuri suddenly started talking again, the words falling so fast from his mouth that Wolfram could barely understand him.

"Yes, hurt. Wolf, yesterday was a mistake, but it made me realize something. I don't – I don't mean to do this, Wolf. I care for you so much – it might even be love. But, Amiko is – "

Wolfram winced at the name and raised a hand to stop Yuuri from speaking. He couldn't bear to hear Yuuri describe Amiko in such terms; he feared that Yuuri would say that he loved Amiko so much more that he would marry her, and not him.

"No, Wolfram, you _have_ to listen to me. I didn't tell you this before since my father had forbidden me from saying so, but Amiko is Bob's daughter. Remember the maou of Earth? But that's not why I'm dating her; it's because my father wants me to marry her. It was supposed to be Shori who took her as a wife, but Amiko chose me. I can't –"

"Yuuri," Wolfram interrupted, his eyes flashing and hard. "Look, I don't appreciate the excuses you make. I don't _care_ anymore, alright, Yuuri? You don't have to make excuses to_ me_. But," he added almost as an afterthought as he recalled what Yuuri had said earlier, "when you said you might love me, was that an excuse as well?"

"None of them are excuses, Wolfram. I – I care for you a lot, Wolf."

"Caring is different than love, Yuuri. You've been caring for me for a long time now. I don't want to be just your best friend, Yuuri. I want to be more," his voice broke and he lowered his eyes down to the floor. He thought he was already out of tears, but apparently it wasn't so. What do you do when you just couldn't take it anymore? When your heart is cut into two and then battered continuously until your heart can do nothing more than to love the person who had done this to you? Because if your heart was in tatters, who else could love the ruin but the person who had seen it whole and beautiful?

Suddenly, soft lips pressed against his.

Wolfram startled and almost pulled away, but when Yuuri wrapped strong arms around his slim figure, he couldn't find it in himself to push away the man he loved.

It was chaste, pure, and so Yuuri-like that Wolfram couldn't help but to love the kiss. When it ended, Yuuri was there, eyes as intense as Murata's earlier that morning, and smiling a soft smile at him.

"You're not just a best friend," was the hoarse whisper, and while Yuuri didn't say anything else for the reminder of the time they spent during lunch, Wolfram found that it was okay.

He didn't need explanations right now. All he knew was that Yuuri had _kissed_ him without flinching or without being forced to. For now, that was enough.

When he got back to the classroom, Asaki was already sitting in the seat next to his. He flinched and averted his eyes to avoid a confrontation from the man. But the man already had a scowl on his otherwise perfect face and his mouth was twisted in an ugly shape. "He apologized to you, didn't he?"

Wolfram refused to humor Asaki and simply slid into his seat, keeping his gaze pointed at the window to the right of his seat.

However, Asaki seemed to be unable to let it go, "Goddamnit, he did, didn't he? It's written all over your face. Why do you keep on forgiving that scum?"

The derogatory comment soured his good mood and Wolfram turned on Asaki, his eyes narrowed into a glare. "He's not scum; he's my – "

His words tapered off when he caught a glance of Asaki's expression. It mirrored his expression all those nights he had been left alone in Yuuri's king-sized bed. When Yuuri had vehemently denied him the only thing he wanted from him - the acceptance that his love was not futile; he wanted Yuuri to accept that Wolfram's love for him wasn't something that he could throw away – it was pure and born for a purpose.

Asaki's voice broke, "Why, Wolfram? Why can't you choose me?"

Before Wolfram could respond, their teacher called for silence. He slid back into his seat, his anger already dissipated into the air with the sight of Asaki's expression. He wasn't sure if he was grateful or ungrateful that the teacher wanted to be silent right now. He liked the extra time given to him to think up the right words to say to Asaki, but he wanted to just fix their relationship so badly that the right words didn't seem important. He wanted to say anything to fix it, but he couldn't.

When class was finally over, Asaki quickly stood, and without waiting for anyone, briskly made his way out of the classroom. Startled because he wasn't paying attention when the teacher finally dismissed the class, Wolfram hurriedly packed his stuff and rushed after the man. He still hadn't figured out the right way to approach Asaki, but he didn't want to let Asaki leave without saying anything.

He caught up to Asaki when he was heading down the steps. He called Asaki's name, and although Asaki stiffened, he didn't stop walking. It was only when they had reached Asaki's car did Asaki whirl around, his eyes flashing with hurt, pain, and anger just as Wolfram's had earlier.

"You," Asaki practically growled the word out, his perfect face once again marred with anger, "you think you can come running after me as if that would fix everything? You can't _fix_ this, Wolf."

Wolfram winced at the angry words, "Asaki. I don't mean to –"

"You don't mean to what? Reject me? Toss my confession out as if it was a piece of _trash_? Because that's what you did, Wolf. You hurt me yesterday and forced me to comfort you afterward."

"But," Wolfram bit his lip, unsure of what else to say when anger suddenly burst up in him. He didn't mean to toss aside Asaki's confession like that and neither did he mean to ask Asaki to comfort him afterward. "you kissed me! Without my permission!"

Asaki's expression hardened at Wolfram's outburst, "Oh? But you _wanted _it. You can't deny the way you look at me, Wolf. You," Asaki's voice broke and his expression softened. "can be happy with me, Wolfram."

"I didn't," he was about to protest wanting the kiss when Asaki finished his statement. Why was everyone saying that to him? He – he didn't need them to watch over him like that. Couldn't he decide what made him happy or not? What if Yuuri was who made him happy? "Asaki, I can't – I'm happy now, aren't I?" his voice wavered at that, because he knew he wasn't happy. Not happy like they wanted him to be.

Asaki laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Not like this, you aren't. I can't – I can't do this right now, Wolf. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Without even waiting for any form of consent from Wolfram, he got into his car and quickly backed up. He looked at Wolfram one last time, with burning eyes, before driving out of the parking lot.

Wolfram, alone, hurt, and confused, stood there for a long time.

* * *

A/N: Wow. :| This story is totally getting out of control LOL. And /sobs it's not even half as good as any of my other stories in the terms of reviews. Dear Diary got the same amount with only one chapter! Bleh, well, at least this story is so much fun to write. I mean who could not like writing about Wolfram getting fought over by sexy bishounen guys?

Yeah, still having no clue where this story is. No outline, just typing out what I think would happen. LOL yesh, I fail.  
And I'm super slow these days because…well have any of you heard of **Tinierme**? It's so addicting *o*. My username is haori on there so add me! XD


End file.
